Un Deseo y Milagro de Navidad
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Ryoga y Ukyo formulan un deseo y faltan cinco días para un día especial, después de todo es navidad, podría ocurrir un milagro... ¿no?  Creo que el fic es mejor que el summary u.ú
1. Ukyo: Un regalo de navidad

**Hola!  
><strong>

**He venido a subir un fic de Ranma que escribí de esta pareja que tanto me gusta (Ryoga y Ukyo!), es de varios caítulos y es el primer largo que escribo de esta serie, espero que les guste!**

**Además, cabe recordar que la serie no me pertenece, porque si fuera así habría romance entre Ryoga y Ukyo!  
><strong>

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>"Un Deseo y Milagro de Navidad"<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Ukyo: "Un regalo de Navidad…"**

Un suspiro se hizo espacio en los labios de la joven mientras miraba los aparadores, tenía que buscar el regalo perfecto, un regalo que expresara todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le gustaría que él sintiera, que sintiera sólo por ella…

Un peluche, un chocolate, una bufanda… todo parecía una buena idea y al mismo tiempo no lo eran, estaba tan confundida, no sabía que hacer… tal vez sería una buena opción el hacerle un regalo ella misma, confeccionarle algo para demostrarle lo especial que era, cuanto lo amaba…

-¡Concéntrate Ranma!

Aquel grito la hizo caer en la realidad, frente a ella estaba su querido Ranma, era tan guapo, era tan perfecto, él y sólo él podría llegar a ser su marido, nadie podía estar a su altura, nadie podía vencerlo…

-¡Si llegas a dejar caer algo te golpearé!

Sus ojos viajaron desde la cabellera negra hacia la azul, esa chiquilla de nuevo estaba con su amor, ¿Por qué tenían que pasar tanto tiempo juntos? Sintió un dolor en el pecho y el enfado quemándole en lo más profundo, quería ir y separarlos, apartar a Ranma de esa mujer para siempre y así él le pertenecería a ella… solamente a ella…

-No se porque tuviste que comprar tantas cosas Akane, están muy pesadas.

-No reclames.

-¿Por lo menos compraste algo para mi?

-¡No digas tonterías!

-Bueno, bueno, pero tienes que darme algo.

-Es navidad, obvio que te voy a dar algo.

La chica de cabello azul le hizo un desprecio a su prometido al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el muchacho sólo la miró sonriendo, sonriendo de una manera que sólo con ella podía hacerlo, esa sonrisa que nunca podría pertenecerle a aquella silueta que observaba en silencio.

-Ahora sólo quedan los regalos de papá y tío Genma…

Ella los vio marcharse, entre conversando y discutiendo, eran molestos y divertidos para la gente que pasaba a su lado, pero a ella sólo podía dolerle, desde ya un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de los hechos, de que por tan grande que fuera su amor no podría competir con eso, con ese maldito lazo que parecía unir a Ranma y Akane, con eso que nunca podría tener…

Dio media vuelta, ya no tenía ganas de seguir buscando, quería llegar a su casa, tirarse en su cama y dormir, quería soñar, soñar con aquel día que podría casarse con su amor, con la casa que comprarían, con el restaurante que abrirían, con sus hijos, con sus mascotas, con todo aquello que deseaba tener, con él… sólo con él…

Sin darse cuenta por donde iba llegó hasta un lote baldío, ¿Qué hacía o cómo llegó ahí? No lo sabía, pero una luz llamó su atención, era una fogata, ¿Quién podría hacer una fogata en un lugar como ese? Se acercó para apagarla, podría provocar un incendio.

-¿Qué haces?

Fue sorprendida antes de lograr su cometido, se volteó para ver y enfrentar al extraño, pero para su sorpresa aquel joven tenía un rostro conocido.

-¿Ryoga?

-Ukyo, eres tú.

Lo vio sonreírle y sintió un pequeño cosquilleó en su estomago, ¿Qué fue eso? Tal vez tenía hambre, después de todo ya era hora de la cena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy acampando ¿y tú?

-Estaba camino a mi casa cuando vi el fuego, no sabía que era tu fogata.

-Si, la prendí para calentar agua pero perdí mi tetera, así que fui a conseguirme una.

-¿Y en donde está?

-Bueno, dije que fui a conseguirme, no que lo logré.

Una gota cayó tras la nuca de la chica mientras el moreno rascaba avergonzado su cabeza, ella no pudo más que sonreír por la mala suerte y la despreocupación del muchacho, siempre había sido desorientado, algo que le causaba gracia.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.

-¿Puedo?

-Si, te invito a cenar, no puedo dejarte sin comer.

-No quiero molestar.

-No seas tonto, no lo harás.

Una última sonrisa bastó para convencer al joven, mientras ordenaba y guardaba sus cosas ojos azules no perdían detalle de sus acciones, examinando, poniendo atención en cada detalle de sus movimientos, sonriendo de vez en cuando y preguntándose el porqué de su tan descuidada actitud, él no podría ser un buen compañero de pelea, mucho menos de vida.

Caminaron tranquilamente, conversando de cosas triviales, preguntando el destino de los viajes del muchacho y el estado de los estudios de la joven, sin verdadero interés en la conversación, sólo matando el tiempo mientras duraba el camino.

Ukyo abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su invitado, él se sentó tras el mesón mientras ella preparaba su especialidad, siendo observada por interesados ojos, pareciera que trataba de aprender su arte, o algo así…

-¿Sabes prepararlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso?

-Por supuesto.

-No, mi platillo especial son las sopas instantáneas.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de la castaña haciendo que un extraño sentimiento la golpeará, una cálida sensación que empezaba a expandirse en su interior.

-Si quieres un día te puedo enseñar.

-No quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia.

-Puedo ser un difícil alumno.

-Pues yo soy una maestra dedicada.

Le guiñó un ojo para luego voltear al interior de la cocina, necesitaba ir a buscar unos condimentos además de esconder el sonrojo que provocó su propia acción, quería ser amable con él pero eso era demasiado, estaba algo aturdida por lo que había pasado en la tarde, si, eso debía tener sus emociones tan descontroladas…

-Listo, puedes servirte.

-Gracias por la comida.

Mientras el joven comía en la barra ella se había sentado frente a él y la ya fría cocina los separaba, miró un tanto expectante la reacción del muchacho, estaba muy segura de su capacidad culinaria, pero eso no evitaba que la inseguridad apareciera, tal vez nunca lo demostró y es muy probable que nunca lo haga, pero en su interior ella era una chica frágil, alguien que podría desmoronarse por una palabra hiriente, que puede llegar a tocar el cielo por un halago o caer al infierno por un insulto…

-¡Está delicioso! ¡Eres fantástica Ukyo!

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para que una enorme sonrisa ocupara su rostro, estaba feliz, no podría haber encontrado palabras más sinceras que esas, el muchacho comía contento su comida y ella también lo estaba.

Bajó un poco la mirada, avergonzada por algo, ¿Por qué? Otra cosa que no sabía, pero era algo agradable, un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior que se sentía bien… cerró sus ojos y suspiró, recordando algo, alguna imagen, alguna palabra invisible y después se pregunto a si misma si tal vez el regalo de navidad perfecto que estaba buscando era una tortilla hecha por ella.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero dedircarle este fic a Romaniba y a nabiki-san, quienes leyeron mi oneshot y pidieron un fic más largo, me animé a escribirlo por ustedes :)<strong>

**Sayoo!**


	2. Ryoga: Un deseo de Navidad…

**Ohayou a quien se dio el tiempo de leer mi fic!**

**Les dejo acá algo cortito que escribí, para que se entienda esto ocurre simultáneamente con el capitulo anterior, lo único que es visto por los ojos de Ryoga.**

**Cualquier consulta me dicen, después de este los capítulos son normales xD**

**Espero les guste y saludos!**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

**Ryoga: "Un deseo de Navidad…"**

La quería, cuanto la quería, tanto que estaba ahí, en una desconocida ciudad admirando las estrellas, no sabía donde estaba, no le importaba, sólo se preocupaba de pensar si es que ella estaría viendo las mismas estrellas… suspiró pesadamente, ¿desde cuando era tan cursi? Pero ella se merecía aquellos pensamientos, esos y millones más, sólo ella… una estrella fugaz lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se levantó del pasto y formuló un deseo, sobre un encuentro, sobre un amor correspondido, sobre aquella chica de azulada cabellera que era su mundo entero.

-¡Te dije que no me molestes Akane!

Aquel grito volvió a desconcentrarlo de sus cavilaciones, ese nombre hizo que sus ojos brillaran intensamente, después de todo no estaba en una desconocida ciudad, había llegado junto a ella, tenía que ser gracias a un milagro, sólo eso podría haberlo guiado sin perderse en el camino. Entonces fue que la vio, a su querida Akane, estaba hermosa como siempre, pero algo le molestó, aquel joven que la acompañaba, que parecía discutir con ella, ese maldito que era el culpable de todas sus desgracias, ese estúpido que podía estar con su Akane cuando le diera en gana.

-¡Ya tiraste una bolsa, no dejaré que tires otra!

-Eso fue un accidente, perdí el equilibrio y se me cayó, pero yo puedo con ellas, no necesito de tu ayuda.

-Eso es mentira, eres un debilucho.

-Mira quien viene a hablar.

Vio como el moreno le hacia un desprecio a la joven y sintió un enfado en su interior, iba a partirle la cara por insultarla, no merecía llamarse su prometido, no merecía el estar con ella, con ella que era la mujer perfecta, tan hermosa, tan amable, tan fuerte como ninguna otra, si, ella en el futuro será la esposa perfecta.

-Ya verás que soy el más fuerte del mundo.

Ranma levantó a la joven sujetándola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, provocando el sonrojo de esta y las risas de los transeúntes, mientras que el joven del pañuelo no pudo más que empuñar su mano, conteniendo en ella la rabia y el deseo de golpear a su rival, juntando fuerzas para acercarse y propinarle un golpe.

-¡Bájame Ranma!

-Sólo si admites que soy el más fuerte.

-¡No seas tonto!

-Admítelo.

-Ok, si, eres el más fuerte del mundo… ahora bájame.

Detuvo su andar ante aquellas palabras, mas lo que lo paralizó fue el sonrojo y la sonrisa de ambos jóvenes, lo sabía, lo había notado desde hace un tiempo, ella, su amada Akane sólo podía sonrojarse junto a él, a ese estúpido que no hacía mas insultarla, molestarla a toda hora, pero que cuando ella no ponía atención la contemplaba con algo extraño en sus ojos, algo que parecía cariño, un maldito y desagradable cariño que ella respondía con sus sonrisas… ¿Por qué no le sonreía a él? ¿Por qué sólo Ranma podía recibir esas sonrisas?

Volvió a sentarse, perdiendo la fuerza y la furia, quedando sólo la tristeza, podría ir y romperle la cara, pero ¿Qué lograría con eso? Que ella lo odiara, que le gritara y lo mirara con desprecio, sólo lograría hacerla llorar… él nunca podrá tener su sonrisa…

El gruñido de su estomago logró desconcentrarlo nuevamente, tenía hambre… buscó en su mochila una sopa instantánea y tras encontrarla se dispuso a calentar agua en la tetera… volvió a buscar en su mochila, en su tienda, entre los arbustos y no daba con ella, la había perdido ¿ahora qué haría? Dejó sus cosas junto a la fogata que ya había prendido y se dirigió hacia las casas aledañas para pedir una prestada o en su defecto agua caliente.

De regreso caminaba pesadamente, tenía hambre y no sabía que iba a hacer, nadie quiso ayudarlo y ahora no tenía que comer… suspiró y se acercó hasta su campamento, tendría que ingeniársela, algo debía ocurrírsele. Se detuvo al ver una silueta junto a sus cosas, parecía que iba a apagar su fuego y con lo mucho que le había costado el prenderlo.

-¿Qué haces?

Pronunció enfadado tras el extraño, pero al verlo voltear se encontró con un rostro inesperadamente conocido.

-¿Ryoga?

-Ukyo, eres tú.

Sonrió aliviado, tal vez ella podría ayudarle, después de todo eran conocidos, podría confiar en él y prestarle una tetera por unos minutos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy acampando ¿y tú?

-Estaba camino a mi casa cuando vi el fuego, no sabía que era tu fogata.

-Si, la prendí para calentar agua pero perdí mi tetera, así que fui a conseguirme una.

-¿Y en donde está?

-Bueno, dije que fui a conseguirme, no que lo logré.

Rascó su cabeza avergonzado mientras veía la sorpresa del rostro de la castaña, pareciera que ella no acostumbraba a perder las cosas ya que aquella expresión tardó en borrarse de su rostro.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.

-¿Puedo?

-Si, te invito a cenar, no puedo dejarte sin comer.

-No quiero molestar.

-No seas tonto, no lo harás.

Dudó unos segundos, no podía abusar de esa manera de ella, pero aquella sonrisa logró convencerlo, era sincera, despreocupada, en verdad lo estaba invitando sin ningún tipo de presión, no era que se viera obligada a ello por lo que aceptó de buena manera la invitación y generosa ayuda.

Recogió sus cosas, guardando con cuidado todas sus pertenencias, no quería perder nada más, entonces fue que notó los ojos azules sobre él, lo estaban observando atentamente, cada acción, cada movimiento, ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Lo estaba espiando? No quiso corresponder el gesto, no la miró en lo que se demoró en ordenar, un poco incómodo, un poco avergonzado.

Caminaron tranquilamente, conversando de cosas triviales, preguntando el destino de los viajes del muchacho y el estado de los estudios de la joven, sin verdadero interés en la conversación, sólo matando el tiempo mientras duraba el camino.

Ukyo abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, él se sentó tras el mesón mientras ella preparaba su especialidad, ahora fue él quien quiso ser el espía, observar cada movimiento de la joven, quizás hasta tratar de aprender algo en el camino.

-¿Sabes prepararlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso?

-Por supuesto.

-No, mi platillo especial son las sopas instantáneas.

Sintió la risa de la muchacha, era una carcajada limpia, sincera, no era forzosa a lo que él sólo pudo sonreír, entretenido por la diversión de la muchacha y feliz por ser él responsable de aquello.

-Si quieres un día te puedo enseñar.

-No quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia.

-Puedo ser un difícil alumno.

-Pues yo soy una maestra dedicada.

Ryoga vio como le guiñó un ojo y agradeció al cielo que ella volteara después de eso, ya que un extraño calor se acopló en sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas, era algo confuso, no lo entendía, pero no era desagradable, aquella cálida sensación que se expandía en su interior estaba removiendo un poco esa soledad de viajero.

-Listo, puedes servirte.

-Gracias por la comida.

Mientras el joven comía en la barra ella se había sentado frente a él y la ya fría cocina los separaba, él miraba interesado aquel platillo que tenía enfrente, quería devorarlo de un bocado ya que estaba hambriento, pero debía ser cortés, después de todo ella lo había invitado a su casa y le preparó aquella tortilla, tenía que ser agradecido.

Cortó un pedazo y la comió, saboreó cada condimento, la textura, la salsa, estaba exquisita, era la mejor tortilla que había comido en su vida.

-¡Está delicioso! ¡Eres fantástica Ukyo!

No pudo más que exclamar, no encontraba palabras para agradecer aquello, comía bocado tras bocado aquel exquisito plato mientras de reojo veía la sonrisa de la castaña, parecía feliz, después de todo los halagos son bien recibidos por cualquiera, pero él no estaba mintiendo, no era por ser educado que había dicho eso, en verdad estaba delicioso, tanto que sentía una agradable sensación en su interior, algo que le hizo sentir una calidez extraña… entonces fue que reformuló un deseo en su mente, quería aprender a cocinar esa tortilla, quería poder prepararla para regalarla en navidad.

Continuará…


	3. Tres días para Navidad

**Ahora si, acá está la continuación del fic, se lo dedico especialmente a ****Lobo Hibiky****, ****nabiki-san**** y a ****anyahibiki****. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic **

**Saludos**

**Y que estén bien!**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días para navidad.<strong>

Ya eran bien conocidas las fiestas navideñas del Dojo Tendou, y como era costumbre ese año también se llevaría acabo, fue la pareja de jóvenes prometidos los encargados de repartir las invitaciones, a todos sus amigos, conocidos y demás. Fueron hasta la consulta del Dr. Tofu, al restaurante Neko-Hanten y por último una rápida y dificultosa visita a la mansión de Kuno, tras eso decidieron enviar las demás por correo, no iban a arriesgarse a otra estúpida persecución…

-¿A qué dirección se la enviamos a Ryoga?

-No lo se, ese tonto probablemente ya este al otro lado del mundo.

-¡No digas eso Ranma!

-Jajajaja… oye, esta es de Ukyo ¿Qué tal si se la llevamos?

-Bueno, podemos aprovechar de almorzar en su restaurante.

La pareja tras enviar las invitaciones restantes prendieron el camino hasta el restaurante, en silencio, sin discutir ni conversar, cada uno tenía un tema en que debían reflexionar.

-¡Buenas tardes Ukyo!

-¡Pero si es Ranma! ¡Pasa!

-Hola Ukyo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Akane ¿y tú?

-Bien gracias.

-¿Quieren comer algo?

-Si gracias, venimos a almorzar a tu restaurante, además…

-Vinimos a entregarte esto.

La castaña limpió sus manos con un paño antes de recibir el sobre blanco que le ofrecían, sintió una punzada en el pecho al imaginar algo desagradable, tal vez algún acontecimiento que tuviera de protagonistas a la pareja que tenía enfrente, miró fijamente el pequeño papel, esperando algo, temiendo algo…

-¿No lo vas a abrir?

-Claro.

Sus manos temblaron antes de abrir el sobre, leyó las rosadas letras y suspiró aliviada, "Fiesta de Navidad Tendou", aquellas palabras bastaron para alejar a los fantasmas de su mente.

-¿Van a tener una fiesta este año también?

-Si, mi papá y tío Genma están súper emocionados, al parecer ya se volvió una tradición familiar.

-Es verdad, ya van tres años seguidos y nosotros siempre somos los encargados de repartir las invitaciones.

Ukyo vio como ambos jóvenes suspiraron pesadamente, parecía que les molestara aquella responsabilidad, pero contrario a ellos la castaña no pudo mas que envidiarlos, tenían obligaciones juntos, tenían tradiciones familiares que los unían… ¿Qué más podrían pedir? Con sólo el participar en su tradición ella era feliz, si tan sólo pudiera ser parte de ella…

-¿Vendrás?

-¡Claro que si, cuenten con ello!

-¡Que bien Ukyo! Dice que es a las 21hrs. pero puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa.

Vio como Akane le sonrió, era amable, parecía sincera, ¿desde cuándo lo era? Bueno, olvidando los temas o situaciones relacionadas con Ranma la chica de cabello azul siempre la había tratado normalmente, nunca la excluyó o tuvo resentimiento contra ella, podría decirse que entre todas las personas de esa ciudad ella era la que más se acercaba a ser su amiga y que también fuera su rival en el amor lo hacía tristemente complicado…

-¡Uf! ¡Con esta ya repartirnos todas!

-Ranma, recuerda que aun falta la de Ryoga… al final no supimos a donde mandarla…

-Verdad, bueno, después de todo quizás ni pueda encontrar el dojo si lo invitamos…

-Yo se la entrego.

Los ojos marrones y los azules se fijaron en la castaña, ambos pestañeando sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, era algo extraño, era algo fuera de lo normal que Ukyo hiciera ese comentario.

-¿En verdad Ukyo?

-¿Acaso sabes en donde está ese desorientado de Ryoga?

-Si, es decir no… la verdad que no estoy segura, pero yo puedo entregársela si ustedes quieren.

La miraron en silencio, tratando de descubrir algo con el escrutinio de sus cambiantes expresiones, pero no encontraron ninguna respuesta evidente.

-Muchas gracias Ukyo, entonces te la dejo.

-Si, no te preocupes Akane, yo veré que hacer.

-Si logra llegar a la fiesta ese será el milagro de navidad.

El moreno se rio divertido hasta que un codazo por parte de su prometida lo hizo callar.

-Ya está listo, coman con confianza.

-¡Gracias por la comida!

La pareja comió a gusto y tras despedirse se marcharon, a paso lento y sin prisa ya que en el dojo les esperaban una lista de tareas por realizar.

-Una fiesta de navidad…

Miró el sobre sellado en su mano y luego sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj de la pared, ya eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde y no había llegado, lo más probable es que se había perdido…

-¡Buenas tardes!

Guardó el sobre en su bolsillo y se dirigió hasta el restaurante, esperando atender a un cliente pero encontrándose con un rostro ya familiar.

-Ryoga…

-Perdón por llegar tarde… me equivoqué de calle…

Ukyo sonrió al mismo tiempo que vio el rostro avergonzado del joven, ella le había ofrecido enseñarle a cocinar en la cena del día anterior y el joven parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea ya que después de comer su comida le pidió que le enseñara a preparar sus tortillas especiales, teniendo una idea en mente, algo que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, no llegaste tarde.

-Que bien… -suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno, es hora de comenzar, toma, ponte esto –le entrega un delantal blanco.

-Ok.

La clase de cocina dio inicio, siendo tres horas de dificultosas enseñanzas, el moreno había creído que no era algo tan difícil de hacer, pero ese pensamiento estaba lejos de la realidad, el simple hecho de prender aquella cocina era algo complicado y la mezcla y la masa y la salsa… esa había sido una tarde ¡Horrible!

-Vamos Ryoga, si no es tan terrible.

-Soy un desastre no puedo preparar una simple tortilla.

-No es una simple tortilla, recuerda que será el regalo de navidad para Akane, así que tienes que esforzarte.

-¿No te importa el que copie tu regalo?

-¡Pues claro que no! Además mi tortilla tendrá la forma de un hermoso corazón, demostrándole de esa manera mi amor a mi querido Ranma.

Ryoga sonrió ante las estrellas que se reflejaron en los ojos de la castaña, se había sorprendido al escuchar que ella también había decidido el regalar una tortilla, después de todo no era un regalo convencional sobretodo si estaban hablando de navidad, pero era algo tan especial que parecía perfecto.

-Por lo menos me quedan tres días antes de navidad.

-Es suficiente tiempo, ya verás que lograrás preparar una tortilla deliciosa.

Le guiñó un ojo notando el sonrojo que esta acción provocó, sintiendo en sus propias mejillas un nuevo calor, por lo que un poco nerviosa metió sus manos en su bolsillo jugando con un papel que guardaba… esperen un segundo, esa era la invitación de Ryoga.

-Lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ranma y Akane vinieron al restaurante.

-¿Qué? ¿Y les dijiste de-?

-No, no les dije nada –lo interrumpió adivinando sus palabras.

-Gracias…

-Dejaron esto para ti.

-¿? ¿Qué es?

-Una invitación.

El muchacho vio como la castaña bajó su mirada, pero no entendió el brillo en sus ojos por lo que al recibir el sobre blanco una idea cruzó por su mente, algo sobre una ceremonia, sobre una desagradable celebración… ¿tanta mala suerte tendría que en navidad iba ocurrir aquello? Frunció el entrecejo mirando fijamente el sobre, no se atrevía a abrirlo, no quería leer lo que decía, prefería seguir ignorándolo, evitándolo… no quería saber que por fin Ranma y Akane iban a…

-Es una fiesta de navidad.

Las palabras de la joven lo desconcentraron, ella había visto en su mirada la misma preocupación que la aquejó horas atrás, ese mismo dolor que sintió como propio al recordar aquella desagradable ilusión… el moreno sólo pudo suspirar aliviado tras abrir el sobre y verificar lo que su acompañante le decía, "Fiesta de Navidad Tendou" esa frase logró devolverle la sonrisa, alejar los malos pensamientos e invenciones de su mente.

-¿Por qué te la dejaron a ti?

-No sabían como hacértela llegar y yo me ofrecí a hacerlo, sin explicarles nada por supuesto.

-Me imagino que debieron sorprenderse.

-En realidad si, ambos quedaron casi paralizados por mis palabras, no entendían el porqué de mi interés y de mi ayuda.

Ella sonrió rememorando su reacción, había sido algo gracioso, algo que removió en ella una hermosa sonrisa que el moreno notó y atesoró en silencio, decidiendo que aquel iba a ser uno de esos momentos que recordaría en sus momentos de soledad.

-Ok, dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí, mañana si quieres puedes llegar más temprano para aprovechar el tiempo.

-Si, gracias –se levanta de su asiento acomodándose su mochila al hombro.

-¿No te quedarás a cenar?

-¿Eh?

-No te hará daño el que me observes, además no es divertido cocinar sólo para mí.

-Si me dejas ayudarte me quedo.

-Puedes cortar las verduras, para eso eres bueno.

-Claro.

Ambos sonrieron a la vez, mientras uno tomaba un cuchillo y el otro su espátula favorita, el aroma llegó hasta la calle atrayendo a unas cuantas parejas que paseaban bajo el cielo nocturno, Ryoga se ofreció a atender las mesas mientras Ukyo cocinaba, esa noche no iban a cenar solos como la anterior pero de todas maneras una agradable sensación invadía su interior, el restaurante no se había llenado, sólo cuatro mesas eran ocupadas, pero eso era suficiente, las sonrisas se ampliaron y el aroma se volvió más agradable, faltaban tres días para navidad y eran tres días que quizás podrían repetir aquello.

Continuará…


	4. Dos días para Navidad

**Me da gusto que les guste mi fic, le agradezco a Romaniba** **por comentar y a quienes quizás lean pero no han dejado review (espero no estar hablando sola XD)**

**Dejo un nuevo capitulo del fic y espero que los disfruten.**

**Se cuidan, saludos!**

**:::**/****/**/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días para navidad<strong>

Después de un arduo día de trabajo ambos se sentaron agotados en los bancos, entre los clientes que llegaban y su entrenamiento culinario habían estado casi seis horas sin descansar, ya con el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta y sus ropas manchadas con diferentes alimentos cada uno se bebía su refresco tratando de atenuar el cansancio.

-Por lo menos hoy avanzamos.

-Ya se hacer la masa…

-Y te queda muy bien déjame agregar.

-Gracias.

Ukyo se dirigió hacia la nevera para sacar otro refresco cuando notó algo que podría dificultar sus planes.

-Tendremos que ir de compras.

-¿Por qué?

-Varios de los ingredientes se acabaron, necesito reabastecerme.

-Bueno, después de cocinar tanto era algo inevitable…

-Entonces nos cambiaremos e iremos a la tienda, yo me daré un baño… si quieres después que termine te puedes dar un baño también, tienes el cabello con harina.

-Ah, verdad, no lo había notado… ok, gracias.

La chica se metió en la tina estilo japonés disfrutando el agua caliente, se quedó unos minutos divagando en recuerdos y fantasías, enumerando en su mente las cosas que debía comprar y repasando las futuras enseñanzas a su pupilo, lavó su cabello, se enjuagó el jabón del cuerpo para luego envolver su figura en una toalla, lo suficientemente grande para cubrir lo que debía, pero dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de sus piernas, tras acomodar una toalla más pequeña en su cabello llamó al joven que esperaba en la cocina.

-Ryoga, ya puedes entrar.

-Gracias…

El muchacho quedó casi boquiabierto ante aquella aparición, era hermosa, tan hermosa que se preguntó por qué no lo había notado antes, podía ver esas pequeñas gotas caer de la punta de sus cabellos libres recorrer su cuello, perderse en la toalla…

-Ryoga ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Si, si… claro…

-Te digo que una vez termines te puedes cambiar en la habitación de huéspedes, es la tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Ah, muchas gracias…

-No hay de que, voy a cambiarme.

La chica se alejó refugiándose en su habitación, tratando de controlar la vergüenza que causaron los curiosos ojos del joven, la había observado de pie a cabeza y se sorprendió al pensar para ella si acaso le habrá gustado lo que vio, tan sólo recordarlo sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y mirándose al espejo notó lo roja que estaba, que vergüenza… ¿Cómo pensaba esas cosas?

Ryoga dejó caer su ropa al suelo para luego sumergirse en la tina, el agua estaba caliente pero en su cabeza la sintió fría, era consiente de lo que había hecho y sabía muy bien que no había pasado desapercibido, la castaña lo había notado, tal vez se enfadó… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Después de todo lo que ella le había ayudado y él hacía algo como aquello… es verdad, sólo la había mirado, no había hecho nada más y no era que quería hacerlo ¡claro que no! Es sólo que esa simple acción podía tomarse para mal… después de salir de ahí debía excusarse y aclarar las cosas, no fuera que ella pensara algo que no era…

Terminó de bañarse rápidamente, quería arreglar las cosas lo antes posible… se puso los pantalones que había llevado consigo dejando su ropa sucia en un rincón, después la lavaría y con una toalla colgada alrededor de su cuello se dirigió hacia la habitación que le había indicado Ukyo, ahí había dejado el resto de su ropa y sus cosas.

El moreno abrió la puerta despreocupadamente, pero algo lo paralizó en cuanto entró, una imagen, un encuentro inesperado, algo que permitió el regreso de su sonrojo. Aquella no era la habitación de huéspedes, aunque fuera increíble se perdió en aquella pequeña casa sin siquiera darse cuenta y la puerta que abrió fue la de la castaña, quien para beneficio de ambos ya se había cambiado, sólo le faltaba ponerse sus calzas, estaba con su traje azul, pero lo que paralizó al chico fueron esas piernas nuevamente desnudas frente a él, nunca la había visto así, bueno, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de observarla… mientras que la joven detuvo sus movimientos ante la repentina aparición, vio la puerta abrirse y antes de poder decir algo se descubrió perdida en el cuerpo que acababa de entrar, miraba ese torso desnudo, caían pequeñas gotas de su cabello que demarcaban cada músculo bien formado de su pecho, de su abdomen, ella ya lo había visto antes… fueron varios los viajes que hicieron entre amigos en que se han visto hasta en traje de baño, pero algo había cambiado en ese momento, algo que la hacía mirarlo diferente, nunca se había detenido a pensar en la excelente condición en que ese joven se encontraba, en lo fuerte de sus brazos, en lo firme de su cuerpo, lo hermoso que se veía ese cabello negro estando suelto, nunca lo había visto sin su trenza…

Fue aproximadamente un minuto lo que demoraron en caer en la realidad, cada uno en divagaciones personales, extrañas y confusas… observando, contemplando el cuerpo que tenían enfrente y tratando de descifrar el sonrojo de ambos.

-¡D-disculpa!

Cerró la puerta de golpe, borrando tras ella la imagen de la joven y desapareciendo el mismo.

-¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Me equivoqué de habitación! ¡Lo siento!

-N-no te preocupes… ya me había cambiado…

Aceptó la disculpa sintiéndose avergonzada, más que por la acción del muchacho por su propio comportamiento.

-Iré a cambiarme… vuelvo enseguida…

Después de tres intentos fallidos logró dar con la habitación que buscaba, terminó de cambiarse y tras arreglar su cabello salió para encontrarse con la castaña en el restaurante. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el sonrojo al verse, pero suspirando al unísono lograron controlar sus emociones, dando las atribuciones de sus confusiones a la simple vergüenza, convenciéndose de que no era nada más.

Caminaron como lo habían hecho antes, conversando cosas triviales, sin importancia, sin dar lugar a la incomodidad o al silencio, ninguno de los dos quería quedarse callado para dar pie a los pensamientos extraños, no, tenían que ocupar su mente en algo.

Llegaron a la tienda y la castaña tomó un canastillo a lo que rápidamente el joven quitó ofreciéndose a llevarlo.

-Ve a buscar las zanahorias mientras yo veo la salsa de soya.

Lo mandó y él obedeció, cargando la mayoría de las compras en ya dos canastillos casi llenos, claro, ella se quedó con uno y él se llevó el otro, después de unas cuantas reclamaciones por parte del chico.

-La salsa que me gusta es…

-Ukyo, que sorpresa.

La aludida se volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa de la chica de cabello azul, imitó casi instantáneamente el gesto mientras dejaba el canastillo en el suelo.

-Hola Akane, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien ¿y tú? ¿De compras?

-Pues bien gracias, si aquí estoy, me quedé sin ingredientes para el restaurante.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú?

-Compras navideñas.

-¿Y estás sola?

-No, vine con Ranma, él fue a buscar las verduras.

-Ya veo…

Sonrió tristemente, era algo obvio, él estaba acompañándola, debían estar juntos… sintió un nuevo dolor en el pecho, ya se había acostumbrado a esa presión, era la que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos o que Ranma decía su nombre mientras estaba con ella… si, aunque ella lo invitara a mil lugares y después de tanto insistir él aceptara una que otra invitación siempre estaba el recuerdo de la chica en su mente, Akane esto Akane lo otro lo escuchaba decir siempre, aunque fuera en quejas o en burlas, su nombre estaba grabado en sus labios y no podía hacer nada para removerlo…

-¿Estás sola?

-No, vine con Ryoga…

Aquella respuesta se le escapó sin planearlo, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no reflexionó sus palabras sino después de pronunciarlas.

-¿Con Ryoga…?

-¡Akane, a que no adivinas a quien me encontré!

El joven de ojos azules se acercaba feliz hacia las chicas siendo seguido por un enfadado muchacho, se habían encontrado en las verduras, mientras él se preguntaba cual de todas las zanahorias eran las mejores un estúpido gritó tras él logrando asustarlo.

-Ukyo, también estás aquí…

-Si, vino con Ryoga de compras.

Ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos ante aquellas palabras, uno por la sorpresa de la noticia y el otro por haber sido descubierto.

-Así que están de compras…

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ranma al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo golpeó a la pareja burlada.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

-Ryoga se ofreció a ayudarme con las compras como agradecimiento por haberle entregado la invitación a su fiesta.

Ryoga sonrió ante la agilidad mental de Ukyo, lo había salvado.

-Así que es eso… y dime Ryoga ¿podrás ir a la fiesta?

-¡Claro que si Akane! ¡No me la perdería por nada!

-Espero que sepas llegar, no te vayas a perder como siempre.

-RAN-MA…

Un aura maligna se dejó ver alrededor del joven mientras empuñaba su mano.

-Y Ukyo, ¿ya tienes un disfraz para la fiesta?

-¿Disfraz?

-¿Qué disfraz?

-¿Cómo que qué disfraz? Pues para ir a la fiesta, ¿es que acaso no leyeron que era una fiesta de disfraces?

-¡¿EH?

La exclamación se pudo escuchar en toda la tienda, haciendo que Akane y Ranma se taparan los oídos.

-¿No lo sabían?

-No… no leí esa parte…

-No te preocupes Ukyo, si quieres mañana te puedo ayudar a buscar un disfraz, después de todo también tengo que buscar el mío.

-Y yo puedo ir con P-chan, también tengo que buscar el mío y al parecer él tampoco tiene.

-¿Qué tiene que ver P-chan con todo esto?

-¡Nada Akane! Ranma sólo está bromeando –exclamó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza del muchacho.

-Esta bien… -ignoró el quejido de su prometido y miró a Ukyo- ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece buena idea, gracias Akane.

-Hecho, entonces nosotros seguiremos con las compras, Kasumi tiene que estar esperándonos.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana P-chan, ¡No te vayas a perder!

-¡Que no digas tonterías!

-Ya… ya… no te enfades… ¡Adiós pareja!

Ryoga iba a propinarle un nuevo golpe pero vio que la prometida del muchacho le había dado un suave golpe con su codo, ahogando una carcajada en una sonrisa mientras que él le respondía con otra, sin alegar el golpe, mas bien parecía entretenido por este… aquella imagen se quedó grabada en lo que quedó de tarde, mientras terminaban las compras, el moreno no tuvo mas cabeza para rememorar una y otra vez ese gesto de cariño entre la pareja, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo, llorándolo en silencio, nunca, nunca podría tener aquello, ella no podría golpearlo con esa suavidad, sonreírle tan dulcemente, sonrojarse hermosamente con él, por él… no supo ni cuando llegaron hasta la casa de Ukyo, se disculpó por sus acciones y actitudes, se despidió y prometió volver al día siguiente, más temprano para volver a entrenar, para lograr preparar aquel regalo que esperaba conquistar el corazón de la joven, quizás podría ser posible remover del corazón de Akane a ese infeliz, quizás si ella veía de lo que era capaz sólo para hacerla feliz ella podría ver en él lo que parece querer en el otro…

-Quedan dos días, en dos días pueden pasar muchas cosas.

La castaña le sonrió cómplice, entendiendo el extenso mutismo del joven y compartiendo con él aquel dolor, aquel deseo, creyendo en sus propias palabras, en dos días podría ocurrir un milagro.

Continuará…


	5. Un día para navidad

**Buenas noches, aunque no he visto muchos review si he visto a personas que se han suscrito así que por ellas y por cualquiera que lea mi fic estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer y saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Un día para navidad<strong>

Habían entrenado desde las 9 de la mañana sin descanso aprovechando que no había ido ningún cliente, la preparación de la masa ya era perfecta, el sazón y los condimentos ya no eran un problema, el único obstáculo que quedaba por superar era la salsa, sólo eso faltaba para lograr tener el regalo perfecto.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, estoy segura de que lo lograrás.

-Eso espero, se me está acabando el tiempo.

-Queda suficiente, mañana será noche buena, así que tienes tiempo.

-¿A qué hora te vas a juntar con Akane?

-A las 4 de la tarde, en la plaza ¿y tú?

-A la misma hora, pero en el lote baldío donde me estoy quedando.

La castaña alzó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared, aun tenían una hora libre antes de la acordada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos?

-No lo se…

-¿Tienes pensado en cómo le entregarás el regalo a Akane?

-¿A qué te refieres con "cómo"?

-Pues, si se lo quieres entregar a solas, cómo la vas a apartar de los demás, en dónde se lo entregarás, qué vas a decir… cosas por el estilo.

-Bueno… no había pensado en eso.

-Ay Ryoga, tienes que anteponerte a los hechos, estoy segura de que a la hora del intercambio de regalos Akane puede ser abordada por muchas personas.

-¿Y tú qué dices? De seguro Ranma este rodeado de sus miles de prometidas, ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Algo se me ocurrirá, quizás sea buena idea secuestrarlo.

Ambos rieron entretenidos, cada uno por la propia imagen mental de aquello.

-Quizás sea más difícil de lo que imaginamos, puede que Ranma y Akane se pierdan de nuestra vista como siempre.

Aquel improvisado comentario desapareció la sonrisa de ambos jóvenes, sumergiéndolos en divagaciones sobre la pareja, inventado en su mente cientos de escenarios en donde los únicos protagonistas eran el joven de ojos azules y la chica de cabello corto.

-Tal vez tengas razón…

Ryoga vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos azules, se odio a si mismo por sus palabras, pero era verdad, algo que a pesar de doler era desagradablemente probable.

-Hoy… si quieres, puedo tratar de averiguar si Ranma tiene algún plan en especial, digo, para adelantarnos a los hechos…

Ukyo notó la preocupación en la voz del muchacho, estaba tratando de arreglar su error, intentaba devolverle la esperanza que le había arrebatado, avergonzado e inquieto por eso… ella lo agradeció y no pudo más que sonreír, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, esas que se había acostumbrado a mostrar frente a él, ¿desde cuando? No importaba, sólo se concentraba en observar lo que aparecía inmediatamente tras su sonrisa, el sonrojo del moreno.

-Es una buena idea, yo también haré lo mismo con Akane.

-Ok.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor y disfrutando de aquel regalo, ya conocía esa sonrisa y estaba más que familiarizado con el molesto calor de sus mejillas, últimamente era algo tan normal que ya no se detenía a pensar el porqué de aquello, era irrelevante.

Ambos se arreglaron para salir, Ukyo acompañó a Ryoga hasta el lote baldío para que este no se perdiera, lo dejó quince minutos antes de la hora, para que así Ranma no los viera juntos y dándole tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta su propia cita.

-Ukyo, hola –saludó desde una banca.

-Hola Akane ¿es qué acaso llegué tarde?

-No, simplemente yo llegué más temprano, logré desocuparme antes de mis obligaciones.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-La decoración… lo más difícil ya está hecho.

-Este año empezaron antes los preparativos.

-Si, mis hermanas se aburrieron de estar corriendo el día anterior.

-Me imagino.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver los disfraces?

-Esta bien.

Las chicas caminaron lentamente, compartiendo ideas sobre diferentes cosas y personas.

-¿Y ya decidiste tu disfraz?

-Pues yo había pensado en ir con mi ropa de entrenamiento, pero mi papá y hermanas me lo prohibieron rotundamente… así que tendré que decidir en la tienda.

-Yo también lo elegiré en la tienda, en realidad no tengo nada en mente.

-Apropósito… -mira el reloj de su muñeca- a esta hora se iban a juntar Ranma con Ryoga ¿no es así?

-Supongo… -fingió demencia mientras miraba el cielo, intentando restarle importancia.

Mientras tanto Ryoga se paseaba de un lado hacia otro esperando la llegada de quien ya llevaba media hora de retraso.

-¡Hola P-chan!

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

-Pues como creí que te perderías decidí no ser puntual, pero mira que los milagros existen, hoy si cumpliste con aparecer.

-¡No digas tonterías y deja de llamarme P-chan!

-Ya… ya… no te enfades, mejor vamos a la tienda de disfraces a ver que cosas hay.

-Estúpido.

Caminaron sin prisa hacia la tienda, ambas parejas se dirigían a lugares diferentes ya que no querían coincidir, Ranma y Akane habían planeado adonde ir el día anterior, poniendo énfasis en que ninguno de los dos debía atravesarse por el camino del otro ya que los disfraces iban a ser sorpresa, además de que cada uno tenía la idea secreta de sonsacarle a su acompañante alguna información importante sobre qué pensaba hacer en navidad, es decir, no querían tener problemas a la hora de la entrega de regalos… no querían tener interrupciones cuando se encontraran con el otro… pero claro que esa parte del plan nunca fue dicha en voz alta.

-Ok, aquí es…

-Que linda tienda Akane, ¿de dónde la conoces?

-Kasumi me la recomendó, ella compró aquí su disfraz y el de papá.

Era una tienda grande con un estilo antiguo, dentro de ella se podían ver hileras e hileras de trajes, para hombres, mujeres y niños, para todas las tallas y de diferentes personajes, criaturas y cosas. Las atendió una joven vestida de sirvienta occidental y otra con un hermoso kimono, entregándoles a las chicas dos libros en los cuales aparecían los disfraces para mujeres, todos modelados por hermosas jóvenes, ellas les indicaron que una vez eligieran el estilo del disfraz les avisaran para buscarlo y así se lo pudieran probar para ver que tal.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Cuál te gusta Akane?

-Todos están hermosos… o escalofriantes…

-Yo había pensado en quizás ser una princesa, pero parece algo normal en comparación con la cantidad de disfraces que hay.

-Tienes razón…

Las chicas se probaron casi diez disfraces cada una hasta tomar una decisión, había sido difícil y ambas habían pensado seriamente en quizás comprar tres disfraces y cambiárselos durante la fiesta, pero tras encontrar los que pensaron perfectos para ellas se acercaron hasta la caja registradora para pagar. Cada una con una bolsa en la mano caminaron felices y ansiosas.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado Ukyo? Yo te invito.

-Gracias.

La castaña imitó la sonrisa de su acompañante para luego seguirla.

-Ryoga ¿y qué tal si te disfrazas de P-chan?

-¡Cállate!

-Pero si es el cuarto disfraz que te pruebas y no te gusta.

-No me reclames nada, tú tampoco te has decidido.

El joven del pañuelo le hizo un desprecio a quien tenía a su lado mientras una amable anciana sonreía tras ellos, arreglando los detalles de los disfraces que ambos vestían, los jóvenes habían encontrado una pequeña tienda, no tenía una gran variedad de trajes pero todos con los que contaba estaban bien hechos, se notaba el cariño en ellos, como también en el decorado de la tienda. La anciana que era dueña del lugar les dijo que podían elegir el que les gustara, les mostró los probadores y dejó que decidieran, desde el tercer disfraz necesitaron ayuda con los accesorios, no podían solos, a lo que ella sólo sonrió y ayudó sin decir nada.

-¡P-chan decide luego!

-¡Que no me llames así!

-Entonces decídete, ya me dio hambre.

-Ok, llevaré este.

-¡Por fin!

La anciana los despidió sonriendo mientras los jóvenes se marchaban cada uno con una bolsa en la mano, avergonzados por el show que habían montado en la tienda al probarse seis disfraces antes de decidirse.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ramen P-chan?

-¡Deja de llamarme P-chan! –le lanzó un golpe que Ranma esquivó hábilmente.

-Esta bien… Ryoga ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?

-¿Tú invitas?

-Claro.

-Entonces si.

-Tacaño.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

Las jóvenes se sentaron en las bancas de la plaza en la cual se encontraron, una con un helado de chocolate y la otra con uno de vainilla, disfrutando el dulce sabor mientras ambas veían un punto fijo en el vacío.

-¿Y tienes los regalos de navidad? –cuestionó la castaña dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate.

-Si… bueno, algunos…

-¿Aun no los tienes todos?

-Me falta uno.

-Ya veo… -la miró de soslayo, notando el extraño brillo de sus ojos mientras ahora fijaban su atención al suelo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya los tienes?

-No, me falta el más importante, pero ya tengo la idea, sólo me falta el regalo.

-¿El más importante? –la miró sorprendida, adivinando en silencio para quien era.

-Pues si.

-A la fiesta hay que llevar un regalo y tú eliges a quien se lo das, el intercambio de regalos es la parte más importante de la fiesta.

-Y la más caótica.

-Eso es verdad –rio entretenida ante los recuerdos de navidades pasadas, viendo agradablemente como la castaña imitaba su risa.

-Supongo que ya sabes a quien le darás tu regalo.

-Si…

-Espero tengas suerte de entregárselo, sé que esa persona es muy solicitada todas las navidades.

-Te digo lo mismo, espero puedas entregarle tu regalo a esa persona.

Ukyo la miró sorprendida, viendo la sincera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la joven, no estaba siendo sarcástica ni nada por el estilo, en verdad ella esperaba que pudiera entregarle su regalo… sintió que algo golpeó su pecho, parecía una molestia, un dolor… en su mente apareció la palabra _"culpa"_ pero desechó en el instante aquel pensamiento, no tenía por qué pensarlo, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo y no lo iba a hacer, ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable por querer cumplir su deseo? ¿Es que acaso Akane se sentía culpable todas esas veces que era la privilegiada de Ranma? No lo creía.

-Pero Akane, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

-Por supuesto, todos tienen el derecho de formular un deseo de navidad y espero que tú puedas cumplir el tuyo, aunque… -miró un punto fijo en el horizonte buscando algo.

La castaña esperó la continuación de la frase, esperando aquel reclamo por parte de la chica, diciendo que quería que fuera feliz pero que en verdad esperaba que se hiciera a un lado para dejarle el camino libre, entonces fue que sintió los ojos marrones chocar con los propios.

-…aunque tal vez tu verdadero deseo no sea aquel en el que estás pensando, quizás… y con el tiempo te darás cuenta, en tu interior existe un deseo diferente…

Ukyo la miró sorprendida, tanto por las palabras como por la mirada de la que tenía enfrente, no podía refutar aquello ya que no sabía como, bueno, quizás podría hacerlo pero su mente le decía que mentiría, que había algo de verdad en las palabras de la joven, no era que lo entendiera o que lo aceptaba, pero no podía contradecirla.

-Ryoga, te quiero preguntar algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –se sorprendió ante el tono serio de su compañero, sin mencionar que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Supongo que le regalarás algo a Akane en navidad ¿no es así?

-¡Pues claro! –aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, él mismo se estaba preguntando como iniciar el tema.

-¿Y estás seguro de eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, tomando en cuenta las navidades pasadas, tus regalos nunca han llegado a manos de ella, siempre pasa algo que evita que lo hagas.

-Pues más que algo, es alguien que lo evita.

El joven de ojos azules entiende el significado de esas palabras pero decide ignorarlo, tenía algo que decir y no podía desviarse del tema.

-Sea lo que sea ¿Qué es lo que te hace insistir tanto?

-Nunca me rendiré, nunca lo haré… el amor de Akane un día será mío, ya lo verás.

-Pero ¿no te duele? La espera, la ignorancia de ella por lo que sientes… ¿no estás aburrido?

-Nunca me aburriré, ella se merece todo el tiempo del mundo, además estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que me ame… mi quería Akane merece cualquier sacrificio.

Ranma escuchó atento cada palabra, sintiendo la tristeza de su voz, sintiendo la culpa golpearle en lo profundo, sabía que Akane nunca lo podría ver con esos ojos, aunque fuera algo que callaran o que evitaban, era algo evidente… algo que apagaba los ojos de su acompañante.

-¿Sabes Ryoga? Dicen que en navidad pueden ocurrir milagros… espero que te ocurra un milagro a ti, que esta navidad no sea como las anteriores.

Ryoga lo miró, agradeciéndole en silencio, era verdad, él quería un milagro de navidad, algo que lo hiciera feliz, que por fin la vida le sonriera, a él, quien sólo había experimentado la soledad, el rechazo y la tristeza.

Quería odiar a su acompañante, como lo había hecho antes, como sentía que debía hacerlo, pero después de esas palabras no podía, fuera de todo, dejando de lado a Akane, ese muchacho era al único que podía llamar amigo, eran rivales, eternos contrincantes, pero en definitiva amigos, amigos que son divididos por una maldición, por una mujer…

Los pensamientos de Ukyo y Ryoga se unieron en una frase, en que quedaba un día para navidad y que quizás los deseos y milagros navideños podrían hacerse realidad para ellos.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	6. Preparativos de Noche Buena

**Hola!**

**Quiero agradecer a nabiki-san y a sakura quienes se han unido al fic y me han dejado un lindo review, también a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer muchas gracias :)**

**Les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste.**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparativos de noche buena.<strong>

-Y el último toque… ¡listo!

-Luce bien, veamos que tal sabe…

El moreno observó en silencio a la chica mientras probaba la tortilla recién hecha, estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban, si fracasaba con ese intento ya no sabría que hacer, esa noche era la fiesta.

-Está más dulce de lo normal…

-Maldición… -masculló entredientes.

-Pero está deliciosa, lograste darle tu toque personal Ryoga, será un excelente regalo.

Le sonrió amable, mientras observaba la vivaz expresión del joven, después de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo había podido preparar una tortilla aceptable, ¿aceptable? No, exquisita… era un sabor que nunca había probado, ella observó cada acción del muchacho, vigiló los ingredientes que utilizaba, entonces ¿Cómo pudo obtener ese sabor tan interesante? Las tortillas en esencia son saladas, los condimentos utilizados lo prueban, entonces ¿Por qué esa era dulce? Miró fijamente el platillo frente a ella, descifrando los ingredientes que sobresalían a simple vista, buscando algo fuera de lo normal, quizás habría usado algo mientras ella no miraba, pero ¿Qué?

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste callada de repente, ¿te sientes bien? –La mira preocupado- ¿hay algo malo con el sabor?

La castaña miró con nuevos ojos a su acompañante, repasando sus palabras en su mente, saboreando la preocupación de su voz, quizás la dulzura de la tortilla era la del muchacho, la dedicación y el cariño que había puesto en prepararla se había impregnado en ella, haciéndola especial, más rica en sabor. Sonrió con algo de melancolía, ¿en algún momento Ranma podría hacer algo por el estilo? ¿Alguien podría compartir con ella un sentimiento como ese? Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, extendiendo la tristeza en su interior y aumentando la preocupación del que tenia enfrente.

Ryoga la miró, tratando de comprender su silencio, entenderlo, compartirlo, se preguntó si Ranma era el culpable de aquello y se sorprendió al verse enfadado, le molestaba, que sea él quien borrara la sonrisa de la joven le daba una nueva razón para odiarlo, ¿Por qué? Porque estaba entristeciendo a su amiga, a la única amiga con la que contaba, a esa joven que lo hacia feliz con sólo sonreír, ella que sólo tenía ojos para su rival, al igual que Akane…

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

Esas palabras desconcentraron al moreno, ojos marrones chocaron con los azules, tratando de descifrar aquel brillo, eso extraño que se reflejaba en su profundidad.

-¿Quieres la tortilla?

-Está deliciosa…

-Claro, esta es para mi maestra.

-Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron, felices y avergonzados, la chica le ofreció un cubierto a su amigo para que comiera junto a ella, compartiendo el trabajo del muchacho, sintiendo que algo se colaba en su interior al saborear el platillo, expandiéndose, quedándose en su pecho, mitigando la tristeza, haciendo a un lado el dolor… ignorando las incesantes preguntas de sus mentes, evitando las infinitas inquietudes de su corazón, sólo disfrutando.

-Con permiso…

Aquel dúo de voces los hizo reaccionar viéndose descubiertos comiendo juntos del mismo plato, quedando sólo un pequeño pedazo en él. Ukyo se levantó abruptamente llevando con ella al moreno, quedando paralizados ante la aparición frente a ellos.

-Ryoga ¡que sorpresa!

-¡Que tal Ukyo, Ryoga!

Ambos pestañearon ante la normalidad del saludo de los jóvenes prometidos que acababan de llegar, parecía que no habían notado nada extraño, parecía que no le habían dado importancia a su cercanía.

-A-Akane… hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias –sonrió feliz.

-Mi querido Ranma ¡que sorpresa verte por aquí!

-Pues vinimos por algo de comer.

-Yo quería hablar contigo Ukyo, ¿vas a necesitar ayuda para vestirte? Porque si es así puedes ir a mi casa y nos cambiamos juntas.

-¿Eh?

-Digo lo mismo Ryoga, dudo mucho que puedas cambiarte a gusto en tu campamento, puedes ir al dojo si quieres.

-Eh… si, gracias.

-Bueno, queremos dos tortillas para llevar por favor.

-Cla-claro…

Los jóvenes esperaron su orden en silencio y una vez lista se marcharon, despidiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro y una idea en la mente.

-Que extraño…

-Si, ni siquiera te llamó P-chan…

Pestañearon dos veces más para luego suspirar profundamente, aliviados, desasiéndose de la preocupación.

-Bueno, tenemos que preparar nuestros regalos.

-¡Si!

La castaña cumplió con lo dicho hace días, hizo una tortilla con forma de corazón, cuidando en los detalles, escribiendo "Feliz Navidad" sobre ella, la guardó cuidadosamente en una caja de color rojo con forma de corazón adornada con un lindo listón blanco, escribió la pequeña tarjeta ("Para: Ranma; De: Ukyo"), sonrió ante el paquete y miró a su lado.

Ryoga había hecho una tortilla en circulo, no tenía tanta destreza para ponerse a experimentar con formas nuevas, le pidió a Ukyo el que le escribiera "Feliz Navidad" sobre ella, buscó una caja color amarillo que había comprado el día anterior y la puso en su interior, ahora faltaba la cinta lo cual le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, no podía arreglarla…

-Te ayudo.

La chica tomó el listón rojo y lo arregló, haciendo sonreír al joven en agradecimiento, sonriendo ella misma ante la improvisada tarjeta que acomodó en el regalo, "Para: Akane; De: Ryoga".

Dejaron ambos regalos sobre una mesa, admirándolos en silencio, expectantes por lo que ocurriría al ser abiertos, tratando de imaginar la expresión de sus futuros dueños, sonrieron entre divertidos y nerviosos, fijaron sus ojos en el reloj y decidieron alistarse, iban a llegar más temprano de lo estipulado en la carta pero habían decidido aceptar la improvisada invitación por parte de los jóvenes, se separaron, el muchacho despidiéndose para ir a buscar sus cosas al campamento y la chica arreglando el restaurante para dejarlo limpio.

-Akane, tienes visita.

-¡Ya voy! –baja las escaleras- Ukyo, hola ¿vienes sola?

-Hola, si ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada… ven, ¡Kasumi estaremos en mi habitación!

-Esta bien, pero ¿Quién va arreglar el árbol de navidad?

-¡Dile a Ranma, está en el dojo!

Las chicas subieron las escaleras, para luego de estar unos minutos en la habitación meterse al baño, era una buena idea tomar un baño antes de cambiarse, además aun tenían tiempo antes de que empezara la fiesta y todos los preparativos estaban listos, sólo faltaban detalles que Kasumi se ofreció a terminar.

-¿Trajiste todo lo necesario?

-Si, no he sacado el traje ni los accesorios de la bolsa.

-Yo tampoco, por mucho que Ranma me molestó para que se lo mostrara.

-¿No sabe de qué es tu disfraz?

-No y yo no conozco el de él, en realidad no conocemos ninguno de los disfraces, decidimos que fuera sorpresa… y dime ¿sabes de qué se va a disfrazar Ryoga?

-¿Qué? No me dijo… es decir, ¿Por qué tendría que saber?

-Por nada en especial.

El agua estaba agradable, dejándolas sentir una sensación apacible, disfrutaron de su compañía y de las ocasionales conversaciones, preguntándose porque no lo habían hecho antes, cuestionándose si valía la pena su rivalidad.

-No se como ponerme esto.

-Deja, te ayudo.

Akane se puso tras ella amarrando el pañuelo, ella ya estaba vestida, sólo faltaba arreglar los accesorios, el maquillaje y el peinado…

-¿Quieres que te peine? –preguntó entretenida.

-Pero tú también tienes que arreglarte Akane, yo puedo sola.

-Pero si no me falta mucho, déjame ayudarte.

La castaña accedió ante la insistencia de su acompañante, soltándose el cabello para facilitar su tarea, mientras que la chica tomaba su cepillo y lo deslizaba por el cabello, recordando cuando lo tenía así de largo.

-Ukyo… ¿decidiste qué deseo formular?

-¿A que te refieres? Yo ya tengo un deseo.

-¿Y estás segura de él?

-Si, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Es que quieres que me rinda?

Trató de evitar el tono molesto pero no pudo, tono que logró detener en su tarea a la joven que tenía atrás, pero que luego de 5 segundos siguió con su quehacer.

-Pues si te quieres quedar con…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ranma –la interrumpió- ni siquiera conmigo, esto se trata de ti, es tu deseo de navidad, no mío ni de él.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

-Porque aunque no me creas yo te considero mi amiga, además no se si lo sepas o si te moleste el que te lo diga, pero últimamente he notado ciertos cambios… cambios que involucran a una persona en especial.

El joven del pañuelo después de dos horas perdido logró dar con el tan anhelado dojo, se dirigió directamente hasta el salón de entrenamiento encontrando junto al árbol de navidad a quien estaba buscando.

-¡Por fin llegas P-chan!

-¡Que no me llames así!

-¿Te perdiste verdad?

-¡Cállate! –le hace un desprecio.

-Bueno… ¡ya terminé! –Exclama acomodando la estrella en la punta del árbol- ¿quieres tomar un baño?

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hasta el baño improvisado a un lado del dojo, era una gran tina con agua caliente estando dirigida a quien la necesitara (pensada para los hombres por supuesto).

-¡Estoy exhausto!

-Todos los años te quejas de la fiesta.

-Es bastante trabajo ¿sabes?

-Es sólo que eres un holgazán.

-Cállate P-chan.

Ambos jóvenes gruñeron y rieron por lo bajo, disfrutando el agua caliente y la brisa a su alrededor. Después de unos cuantos minutos subieron hasta la habitación de Ranma, dejando en la cama los disfraces para luego cambiarse.

-Y esto… ¿cómo iba?

-Eres un inútil.

-Cállate y ayúdame P-chan.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

-Ok, ok, esa fue la última vez, no te enojes –agita su mano desde arriba hacia abajo restándole importancia.

-Estúpido.

-Akane no quiso decirme de que se iba a disfrazar la muy egoísta… -mira de reojo a su acompañante- ¿Ukyo te dijo algo?

-Pues no, tampoco me quiso decir.

El chico tardó tres segundos en darse cuenta de sus palabras, para luego voltear rápidamente y ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos ¿no es así?

-¿A qué te refieras?

-No me puedes engañar Ryoga, sé que has pasado estos tres días junto a Ukyo.

-Y-y ¿Cómo es que…?

-Recuerda que soy muy listo –sonríe ante la sorpresa y vergüenza de su amigo.

-A-Akane ¿sabe algo…?¨

-Yo no le he dicho… -ve el suspiro del moreno- pero eso no significa que no sepa.

Palideció ante aquellas palabras, si Akane sabía, si se hacia una idea equivocada… estaba perdido, ¡tenía que encontrarla y explicarle!

-¿Piensas que Akane lo tome a mal? Pero… ¿en verdad lo mal interpretaría…? ¿En verdad no pasa nada entre ustedes dos?

Ryoga lo miró sorprendido, no estaba enfadado u ofendido, no podía estarlo, sólo sintió algo extraño en esas palabras, ¿era verdad o mentira aquello? Tenía que decir algo, debía defenderse, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si podría pecar de mentiroso? No había querido detenerse a pensar en la situación que estaba, quería que pasara y ya, que quedara como un mal entendido, como extraños pensamientos, no darle importancia, no creer que podría ser algo más… no, ella, la castaña no era más que su maestra, su amiga, no era que le preocupara el verla triste, que añorara ver su sonrisa, que le hiciera olvidar su soledad, que lo hiciera sonrojar… que apartara aunque sea por un segundo a Akane…

-¿A qué persona te refieres Akane?

-Pues a Ryoga, sé que han pasado tiempo juntos, no se cuanto o el porqué, pero cuando los veo puedo notar algo diferente a esos días en los que salíamos todos juntos… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es como una afinidad… algo que los rodea, algo que se refleja en sus ojos al mirarte o que tú expresas con esas nuevas sonrisas, ya no sonríes como antes…

Ukyo escuchó aquellas palabras, las escuchó, repitió y memorizó, pero aun así no pudo encontrar nada para contradecirla, era verdad y se recriminaba el no haberlo notado antes, ¿pero cómo? Si Ranma era todo su mundo, ella lo amaba, eso es verdad, pero que sintiera algo cuando ve a Ryoga también lo es, no lo entendía, pero la sonrisa, el sonrojo, aquella exagerada preocupación habían removido algo dentro de ella, ya no le molestaba tanto su descuido o su desorientación, ahora sólo la hacía sonreír… si, él siempre la hacía sonreír…

Ya estaban listos, cada uno con su traje puesto, con su aspecto impecable y sus emociones desordenadas, había llegado noche buena, estaban a minutos del inicio de la fiesta y ninguno estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, los planes se habían desmoronado, ahora Ukyo y Ryoga estaban a merced de sus amigos, siendo interrogados, siendo víctimas de nuevas emociones, ¿Cómo podría terminar aquello? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	7. Noche Buena

**Konnichiwa!**

**Gomene por la extensa demora pero estoy aquí con el penúltimo capitulo de mi fic de esta serie.**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me alegro saber que no estoy solita en este fic xD**

**Nos estaremos viendo pronto para el final!**

**Cuidense y abrazos a todas!**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Noche Buena<strong>

La fiesta había iniciado, el dojo estaba repleto, todos vestían disfraces, unos hermosos y otros… interesantes (como ver a la abuela de Shampoo vestida de Sailor Moon o a Happosai de Superman).

Todos comían a gusto los bocadillos dispuestos en las mesas, evitando claro está, aquellos que tenían una tarjeta de advertencia ya que los había preparado la menor de los Tendou, tarjeta que fue debidamente metida de un golpe en la boca del joven Saotome.

Ukyo se encontraba en un rincón, con un vaso de ponche en las manos y los ojos perdidos en el vacío, no ponía atención en los escándalos a su alrededor, estaba inmersa en una conversación anterior y en cavilaciones personales.

-¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

-¿Eh?

Alzó su vista reconociendo aquella voz, pero no se encontró con el joven del pañuelo en la cabeza, frente a ella estaba un elegante mago, con un traje negro con camisa blanca, su cabello caía suelto pero aprisionado por un sombrero de copa, además de su capa color negro (que para algunos era exagerada y para otros no).

-Dije "¿Cómo lo estás pasando?"

-Bien gracias.

A causa de las luces no pudo notar el sonrojo de la chica, pero en cambio a eso puso interés en examinar su disfraz, era una hermosa vaquera, pero con estilo moderno, "sexy" cruzó por su mente a la vez que se sonrojaba, la castaña vestía un pantalón corto dejando ver sus largas piernas, un top cubría sus pechos y sobre el una chaqueta de color café, botas cortas hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, un sombrero en su cabeza y algo que parecía un arma en su cinturón.

-¿Hay recompensa por capturarte?

-Sólo si lo logras, ¿y tú tienes un conejo en el sombrero?

-En realidad lo perdí, tiene que estar con mi tetera.

Ambos rieron entretenidos, mirando a su alrededor, inspeccionando los disfraces de los demás, deteniéndose en cierta pareja que parecía estar discutiendo.

Akane estaba disfrazada de una hermosa cleopatra, su figura lucía muy bien en aquel vestido blanco, estaba hermosa pensó para si el mago pero desechó la idea al mismo tiempo que veía sonreír entretenida a su acompañante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ese viejo mañoso está tratando de ligar con Shampoo.

Ahora el centro de atención de la fiesta era ver a Gatubela dándole una paliza a Superman.

Los ojos azules viajaron desde el espectáculo hasta Ranma que estaba al otro lado del salón, se veía muy bien con su traje de soldado romano, podía ver claramente sus brazos, sus piernas, sonrió… pero no pudo evitar el hecho de que su traje hacia juego con el de Akane, ¿es que acaso lo habían planeado? No podía ser, la chica del cabello azul tardó mucho en decidir a la hora de comprar, era evidente que no tenía nada en mente, y Ranma…

-Ranma se probó seis trajes antes de elegir ese, casi lo tuve que obligar a decidirse… debe ser sólo una coincidencia…

Ukyo se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, ¿es que había dicho algo? ¿Cómo descubrió sus pensamientos? El muchacho sólo vio la tristeza en sus ojos y entonces pudo adivinar sus preocupaciones, las mismas que tuvo cuando vio el disfraz de Akane.

-El destino puede hacer bromas muy crueles ¿no crees?

-Es verdad.

Ambos hicieron silencio, sin tener nada más que decir, perdiéndose en pensamientos y en la música que resonaba.

-Te ves muy bien con ese disfraz Ryoga –dice acercándose al ver a la pareja tan callada.

-Gra-gracias… t-tú estás linda… Akane…

-Muchas gracias, Ukyo me ayudó a elegir, a que ella se ve hermosa con su traje.

-Si, está hermosa.

Ukyo agradeció el halago en silencio, pero se preguntó el porqué de la facilidad de esas palabras, el chico había tartamudeado por lo menos dos veces por Akane, después de todo ella era diferente… sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

-A las doce será el intercambio de regalos, Ukyo, el tuyo está en mi habitación ¿no es así?

-Si.

-Cuando quieras puedes ir a buscarlo, la habitación está abierta.

-Gracias.

-¡Akane mi amor! ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!

-Bueno, yo me voy… -y sin dar tiempo a alguna palabra se va corriendo siendo seguida por un Kuno disfrazado de príncipe feudal.

Una gota cayó tras la nuca de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Y tu regalo dónde está?

-En la habitación de Ranma.

-Al final ambos nos han ayudado mucho… -baja la mirada- ¿Por qué crees tú?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué nos ayudarán? Nosotros queremos quitarles a la persona que ellos quieren, ¿Por qué nos ayudan? ¿Por qué se preocupan por nosotros?

-Quien sabe… ambos son personas extrañas.

-Ni lo menciones… pero, ¿estará bien? El querer realizar nuestro sueño a pesar del sufrimiento de alguien…

-Todos tenemos derecho a desear lo que queramos, aunque eso entristezca a alguien, no todos pueden ser felices…

La chica bajó aun más la mirada.

-Pero la felicidad tiene muchas formas, quizás quien no sea feliz hoy pueda serlo mañana, de una manera diferente a la que creyó desear.

Meditó en aquellas palabras, admirándolas, creyéndolas… eso era verdad y tenía una extraña similitud con las antes pronunciadas por Akane… _"quizás… y con el tiempo te darás cuenta, en tu interior existe un deseo diferente…" _recordó sus palabras, reparando en ellas, buscando aquel significado que desconocía.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos en esta fiesta de navidad! –Saludaba Kasumi desde el escenario.

-¡Faltan 30 minutos para la media noche! ¡Así que busquen sus regalos y a quien se lo quieran dar, que el intercambio de regalos se acerca! –agregó Nabiki.

Todos con regalo en mano esperaban las doce, buscando con la mirada a aquella persona especial, alistándose para quizás una persecución.

El mago y la vaquera fueron a buscar sus regalos, para luego regresar al salón, faltaban 10 minutos y se podía sentir una extraña tensión en el ambiente, iba a ser una guerra y todos querían ganarla.

Akane y Ranma estaban al medio del lugar y eran los principales protagonistas de las miradas ansiosas, pero ellos estaban fijos en una idea así que sólo esperaron a que el reloj diera el inicio de la locura.

Fue casi como el conteo de año nuevo, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3… 2… 1… y empezó la carrera, eran pocas las parejas que entregaban sus regalos apaciblemente, casi una avalancha se dirigió hacia los que estaba en medio del salón, pero estos se escaparon hábilmente, cada uno en una dirección determinada.

Cleopatra tomó la mano del mago mientras que el soldado tomó la mano de la vaquera, ambas parejas escapando de la multitud, refugiándose en el primer lugar seguro que encontraron.

La carrera había sido tan vertiginosa que Ryoga y Ukyo no se dieron cuenta de su nueva ubicación hasta que recobraron el aliento, cada uno tenía la mano apresada por su captor, ambos sin creerlo aun.

Ranma y Akane no lo habían planeado así que verse escapar de la mano con sus respectivos acompañantes les había dolido, pero después tendrían tiempo de pedir explicaciones o de alguna discusión, en ese momento sólo debían seguir la idea en su mente.

-Hasta que pudimos escapar… ¿estás bien Ukyo?

-S-si, gracias…

La castaña no pudo mas que sonrojarse, Ranma la había tomado de la mano y había escapado con ella, no con Akane, con ella… sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo sintió un vacío en su pecho, había algo extraño en eso, no era la desconfianza por algo, era que algo en ella no estaba bien, algo en ella no encajaba, algo que no la dejó sonreír como quería hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.

-Estás muy callada…

-Si… es sólo que yo quería…

Apretó el regalo en sus manos, fijó su mirada en la tarjeta y luego en la cinta, levantó el rostro para notar los ojos azules que la miraban en silencio y volvió su mirada al regalo, estaba dudando y no sabía porque, ahí estaba él, con ella, a solas, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no le entregaba aquel regalo que tanto trabajo le costó hacer? … ¿trabajo? No, a ella no le había costado prepararlo, a Ryoga le costó aprender, él sufrió y trabajó duro para lograr su regalo… esperen un segundo, ¿Por qué pensaba en él en un momento como ese? Eso estaba mal, tenía que concentrarse en Ranma, si, él estaba ahí con ella. Después de todo vio a Ryoga escapar junto a Akane, de seguro ya debe haberle entregado su regalo y ella debió haber quedado encantada con el, no es para menos, esa tortilla debe estar deliciosa, además de la sola presencia del moreno podría hacer que el momento fuera algo dulce… sintió sus labios romper en esa sonrisa que no había encontrado antes, sorprendiéndose, temiendo algo.

-Esa sonrisa es hermosa.

-¿Eh?

-Y sólo te he visto hacerla en contadas ocasiones, ahora que lo pienso… sólo ha sido cuando estaba Ryoga presente ¿o me equivoco?

La chica no pudo mas que sorprenderse, no tendría para que responder ya que su propia reacción había sido suficiente.

-¿Ese regalo para quien es?

-¿Qué?

-El regalo en tus manos, ¿Para quién es? ¿Para mí…? –Sonrió- ¿o para él?

Akane no podía correr más y agradeció al cielo haber encontrado ese escondite, soltó la mano de quien tenía preso y trató de recuperar el aliento.

-Si que son rápidos… un poco más y nos alcanzan…

-Akane… ¿estás bien?

-Si, disculpa por arrastrarte así de repente, pero si me demoraba un segundo más nos hubieran atrapado.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí con ella, por fin estaba a solas con Akane sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos… suspiró profundamente, por felicidad y… algo más, algo que tranquilizó sus latidos y disipó el nerviosismo, ya no sentía las mejillas rojas como podrían estarlo al encontrarse con ella, sentía que podría hablar sin tartamudear, ya no sentía aquella exasperante euforia por estar a su lado.

-Dime Ryoga, ¿decidiste a quien entregar tu regalo?

-Si, desde hace tiempo que se a quien deseo entregárselo.

-¿Si? ¿Y a quién?

-A ti Akane… este regalo es para ti.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que alzaba la caja ante sus ojos, ella lo miró en silencio, no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aquella había sido un descubrimiento sorpresivo, bueno, desde un tiempo ya que notaba el trato especial por parte del muchacho, además de los constantes celos de Ranma, pero nunca había escuchado una declaración directa. Tocó las manos del joven provocando un leve rubor en él, pero en vez de recibir el obsequio lo empujó hacia el chico apretando suavemente sus manos antes de alejar las propias.

-Ryoga, te agradezco de todo corazón tu regalo, estoy segura de que me hubiera encantado, pero no puedo aceptarlo…

-Por Ranma… -la interrumpió fijando sus ojos en el obsequio rechazado.

-Por ti.

Eso lo hizo levantar su mirada para fijarse en los ojos marrones, creando una imagen borrosa en su mente, un par de ojos pero azules y una sonrisa diferente a la que tenía enfrente.

-No estoy segura de que ese regalo sea para mí, quizás lo hiciste pensando en mí, pero ¿en verdad yo soy esa persona especial a la que quieres entregárselo?

-Akane, he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, muchas veces intenté decírtelo, todas las navidades pasadas quise entregarte un regalo, debes creerme cuando te digo que es para ti.

-¿Por qué no me pudiste entregar tu regalo años anteriores?

-Porque siempre desaparecías, junto a Ranma…

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste después, cuando estaba sola?

-Porque no me atrevía…

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de tus sentimientos?

-Porque no tuve el valor de hablarte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto miedo doy?

-No, es sólo que no podía formular frases completas frente a ti, no podía decir nada sin tartamudear…

-¿Y por qué ahora no tartamudeas?

-¿Eh?

-Si dices que no te declaraste porque no podías hablar frente a mi, ¿Por qué ahora si puedes? ¿Por qué ahora es más fácil? ¿Cambió algo?

Ryoga hizo silencio, esa era una pregunta extraña y la respuesta era aun peor… era verdad, ya no le costaba hablar frente a ella, podía tratarla con confianza sin el nerviosismo de antes, sin el temor de antes, sin el amor… de antes… sintió la verdad como un golpe en su interior, ¿desde cuando había dejado de amarla así? Al inicio de la fiesta aun tartamudeaba, al decirle lo linda que estaba tartamudeó, estaba seguro… ¿Qué cambió desde ese momento hasta este? _"Ukyo no está…" _llegó fugaz aquel pensamiento, develándole una inesperada realidad, algo increíble, no podía ser, ¿Cuántos días pasaron juntos? ¿Tres? ¿Cómo es que en tres días podrían cambiar sus sentimientos? Esos sentimientos que escondió por años, ¿Cómo era posible…?

-Ya es navidad, así que los deseos y milagros pueden ser posibles.

Ukyo se quedó paralizada por aquella pregunta, él, ¿Quién era ese "él" del que hablaba? ¿Ryoga? No, no podía ser… es decir, lo conoce hace años y nunca sintió algo mas que una amistad por él, es verdad, estos últimos días han compartido mucho tiempos juntos pero eso no significa que pudiera remover su amor por Ranma, no, eso era imposible, además el chico ama a Akane, así que eso no podía ser, no podía… no… sintió algo en el pecho, una punzada, un golpe, algo al imaginarse a la pareja de cleopatra y el mago, aceptando los mutuos regalos, abrazándose, besándose… la sonrisa fue borrada al mismo tiempo que la última imagen mental fue creada, no quería pensar en eso, le dolía, maldición como dolía…

-¿Estás bien?

-No…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ellos están juntos…

Ranma escuchó aquellas palabras y notó que los ojos frente a él se estaban cristalizando, no pudo mas que sonreír enternecido, ella era su amiga, la quería, siempre la quiso… se acercó a ella y removió con el torso de su mano la primera lágrima, sonriendo en silencio, apoyándola, eso era mucho para ella, se había dado cuenta de algo nuevo y al mismo tiempo había sentido que lo perdía.

-No te preocupes, ya es navidad, tu deseo se puede hacer realidad.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	8. Un Deseo y Milagro de Navidad

**Konnichiwa!**

**Ha llegado el final de este fic, fue cortito pero está bien así, me alegro mucho el ver que a más personas les ha interesado, siempre es agradable saber que les gusta lo que escribo ya que lo hago con mucho cariño para todas las fans de esta hermosa pareja, en verdad me gustaría verlos juntos en la serie! TwT**

**Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo y espero vernos quizás en un nuevo fic, no se si largo pero siempre se podrá escribir un pequeño one-shot para poder fantasear con su amor xD **

**Espero y disfruten del último capitulo! ^^**

****:**::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Un Deseo y Milagro de Navidad<strong>

Navidad había comenzado hace ya una hora, el escandalo de la entrega del regalo ya se había olvidado, ahora sólo se disfrutaba de la música, de lo que quedaba de comida y de buenas conversaciones.

Ranma había vuelto junto a Ukyo, y tras escuchar los reclamos pertinentes por parte de unas enfadadas Shampoo y Kodachi buscó con la mirada a su prometida, sin éxito alguno, ella no estaba en el salón y al parecer Ryoga tampoco había vuelto.

-No están.

Se volteó para ver a la castaña, ella mantenía la vista baja, sin verdadero interés en permanecer más tiempo en aquella fiesta, haciéndolo sólo por la petición de su amigo.

-Volverán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Podrían perderse, no querer volver, permanecer juntos toda la noche, ello podrían…

-No lo harán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé.

Una sincera sonrisa adornó el rostro del joven, estaba lejos de estar preocupado, no parecía enfadado, celoso… ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? La chica no lo entendía, ella se estaba muriendo por dentro, el no saber donde estaban, que estaban haciendo… esa inseguridad no la dejaba en paz, ¿desde cuándo? Desde que había aceptado lo inimaginable, lo increíble… aquel amor tan extraño que todavía parecía una broma,_ "El destino puede hacer bromas muy crueles ¿no crees?" _suspiró ante el recuerdo, si, el destino era cruel, había sido cruel con ella desde hace tiempo… ¿Por qué no podía darle un descanso…?

-¿Cómo saberlo…?

-Ukyo, regresarán… Ryoga regresará a tu lado.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo haría? Akane puede regresar a ti, pero él… él no tiene que regresar, por mí… él no… no tiene razón para hacerlo…

Los ojos azules volvieron a cristalizarse, sin derramar lágrimas, sólo haciéndolos brillar, estaba temblando pero no tenía frío, era miedo lo que apretaba su corazón, el miedo por perder aquello que había empezado a querer, a perderlo sin siquiera poder pelear por él… Ranma la abrazó, la acunó susurrando a su oído, dándole ánimos, esperanzas, recitando mil razones por las que tenía que confiar, que esperar…

-Ukyo…

La pareja abrazada sintió la voz tras ellos, separándose giraron sus ojos hacia la pareja que había llegado, el mago y cleopatra los miraban en silencio, pensativos, dolidos por aquel contacto.

-Ranma…

-Ryoga, estás aquí…

-Akane, ¿quieres bailar?

El soldado le ofreció su mano a cleopatra al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia, sonriéndole, pidiéndole disculpa por aquello, ella lo miró unos segundos, un poco desconfiada y avergonzada, pero aceptó la invitación, tomando la mano frente a ella fue guiada a la pista de baile… la pareja antes de apartarse le sonrío cómplice a la que quedaba atrás, apoyándolos, haciendo una oración en silencio por su felicidad, para luego perderse entre la gente y la oscuridad.

Ukyo y Ryoga siguieron a la pareja con la mirada, hasta que los perdieron, hasta verlos desaparecer, entonces fue que pusieron atención a quien tenían a su lado, mirándose de reojo, reuniendo el valor para hablar como antes lo hacían.

-Dijeron que hoy nevaría… -carraspeó un poco antes de continuar- ¿quieres ir a la terraza para esperar la nieve?

-Claro…

El mago caminó lentamente, siendo seguido por una silenciosa vaquera, ambos repasando una frase en sus mentes, preguntándose qué tan difícil podría ser.

Llegaron hasta la terraza, agradeciendo el primer milagro de la noche, estaba vacía, al parecer todos se encontraban en el dojo, escapando del frío que empezaba a aumentar.

-Está helando…

-¿Tienes frío?

Antes de que pudiera contestar la castaña fue cubierta por la capa del mago que tenía a su lado, refugiándose en ella, disfrutando de la calidez y el aroma que la envolvía.

-Gracias…

-No hay de que –le sonrió amable, podía hablar sin tartamudear pero sentía un nudo en su garganta y unas cosquillas en su estomago, no era como cuando estaba con Akane, no sentía aquella desagradable sensación de inquietud, con Ukyo era diferente, se sentía sonrojado, nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo, ella le transmitía algo tan extraño…

-¿Le gustó?

-¿? ¿Qué cosa?

-La tortilla… ¿a Akane le gustó tu regalo?

-Lo rechazó… -alzó su vista hacia el cielo, sonriendo tristemente.

La vaquera notó aquella sonrisa y no pudo más que imitarla, sintió empatía por su amigo, dolor por el muchacho, después de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo… y ella no lo había aceptado… ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

-Lo lamento.

-Yo no.

Los ojos azules chocaron con los marrones, esa había sido una frase sorpresiva, tanto que el sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de ambos.

-¿P-por qué dices eso?

-Porque es verdad… -sonrió enternecido por el sonrojo de su acompañante- ¿y Ranma? ¿Qué tal encontró tu tortilla?

-No se la entregué.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese regalo no era para él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, querían entender las respuestas obtenidas, podían leer algo confuso entre líneas, ambos sabían que tenían que decir algo, que debían expresar aquello que habían descubierto, una declaración… ese era el regalo de navidad que tenían para su persona especial.

-¿Sabes? Hace tres días formulé un deseo de navidad, mirando estas mismas estrellas, pedí encontrarme con alguien, que ese alguien me amara, ser feliz junto a ella…

-Yo también desee algo, un milagro navideño, quería ser correspondida, estar junto a él toda mi vida, compartir con él, vivir con él…

-El destino es un cruel bromista… -sonríe- estoy seguro que en este momento aquellas personas en las pensamos al formular nuestros deseos tienen que estar juntos, confesándose algo, prometiéndose algo…

-Es verdad… -alza su vista al cielo- sus deseos de navidad fueron cumplidos, los de nosotros sólo ignorados…

-Pero está bien, estoy feliz, yo la quiero y él es mi amigo, que sean felices juntos me hace sentir bien.

-Pienso lo mismo… además, aun es navidad, los milagros todavía pueden ocurrir.

-Si y tengo un nuevo deseo… -busca los ojos azules con su mirada- es parecido al anterior, es sobre un amor, que esa persona especial me ame, este junto a mi para que seamos felices, juntos…

-Si es posible yo también quiero desear algo, quiero repetir mi deseo, quiero que me amen, que me correspondan, que esa persona quiera compartir conmigo, deseo que un milagro de navidad ocurra, un milagro para mi… un milagro para nosotros…

Apenada escondió sus ojos tras su sombrero, pero él pudo notar ese brillo en su mirada, con su mano le quitó su escondite, dejándola desprotegida ante sus ojos, viéndose descubierta, quedando expuesta…

-Me pregunto… ¿puedes hacer mi deseo realidad?

-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿En verdad quieres que yo lo cumpla?

-Nada me haría más feliz…

-Entonces con gusto lo haré.

Lágrimas mancharon las mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña, lágrimas que adornaban su hermosa sonrisa, le agradecía al cielo por aquello, ese era el milagro que había esperado, ese era su milagro de navidad.

El joven la envolvió con sus brazos, aprisionándola, atrapándola, convenciéndose de que nunca la dejaría ir, de que el aroma de esa chica iba a ser su favorito, de que le pertenecería para siempre… ella sólo supo disfrutar de aquel abrazo, no le importaba ser prisionera, le encantaba, sentir esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, la presión de sus cuerpos, el cálido aliento en su cuello…

Ambos sonrieron contra la piel ajena, eso era más de lo que habían pedido, perdonaban al destino por sus bromas sin sentido, ya no les importaban las pasadas navidades estando solos porque si ese fue el precio que debían pagar para obtener su deseo estarían gustosos de pagarlo de nuevo, en el futuro vendrían cientos de navidades nuevas que podrían compartir, no tenían por qué sufrir por las ya pasadas.

Algo frío tocó las manos de la vaquera, alzó su vista para encontrarse con los primeros copos de nieve, el tercer milagro de navidad, era hermoso… aquello era perfecto para sellar el recuerdo de esa noche, eso estaba pensando la castaña cuando algo la hizo cambiar de parecer, una agradable presión en sus labios, un calor que se colaba en su interior, estaba equivocada, la nieve no era digna de ser recordada, ese beso era el final perfecto de esa noche, no había nada que se le pudiera comparar, el hecho de que la nieve caía con más frecuencia no era importante, el estar cubiertos de hielo no importaba, era más interesante el hacer más largos aquellos besos, saborearlos, memorizarlos, sentir que ese momento era perfecto, inolvidable… se refugiaron en la capa que ahora era beneficiosamente amplía, entretenidos en la nueva actividad, embriagados por su amor…

-Es un hermoso milagro de navidad…

Cleopatra y su soldado observaban la nieve caer desde el tejado, refugiados con una manta, alternando sus miradas entre la nieve, la pareja que estaba más abajo y su propio acompañante, sonriéndose con cariño, mirándose con ternura, agradeciendo al cielo a que sus deseos fueran cumplidos, los propios y los de la pareja bajo la capa negra.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el fin, espero les haya gustado mi fic, cuidense mucho y les agradezco todos sus review, tambipen gracias a quienes leyeron mi historia aunque no me hayan comentado :D<strong>

**Como dije anteriormente quizás nos veamos en un nuevo fic, eso aun no lo sé.**

**Saludos a todas y abrazos! ;D**

****:**::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****


End file.
